


Is This an Omen of Death?

by MosquitoParade



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Killers fucking each other, M/M, Mentions of Threat Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, lowkey choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Ghost Face, otherwise known as Danny, quite likes the company of The Legion's Frank.They also like to get intimate.





	Is This an Omen of Death?

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer Danny for Ghost Face’s name as well as Ghost Face being a young adult or 19-20 year old, like Legion Frank, so : )

Frank let out a guttural growl as he came into his hand. “Fuck me,” He hissed, wiping his hand off in the grass, “Fuck me this tim-” He moaned pittifully as Danny shoved his fingers into Frank’s prostate, hard.

“No,” Growled the other man, who, oddly enough, preferred his mask on while having sex, “You can earn your second orgasm.”

Frank felt Danny’s finger leave him and rolled his eyes. His hands wandered to his neck where Danny had been choking him and turned his head to see where his lover may have gone, only to find the other man sitting and stroking himself.

“Oh, I thought you meant you were going leave- nevermind,” Frank quickly kneeled over Danny and lined up his lover’s cock before sinking down to fully take in Danny. “Fuck,” The smaller teen moaned out. He liked Danny’s dick best, he decided. Danny was the only one who didn’t force Frank to suck their dick or slice him up during casual sex. Danny did, however, like to threaten him, but the threat was hot, the actual cutting fucking hurt.

Danny’s fingers found Frank’s hips, “C’mon,” He reminded and Frank quickly found a rhythm, sliding up and down and moaning out his lover’s name.

When the man under Frank came, he was quite happy, “Don’t get up yet,” He said, kissing his lover’s neck where he could, he always got a little too touchy-feely after sex, “I want to be filled up, Danny-”

Suddenly, the small man was forced back so that he was lying with his stomach exposed, Danny between his legs, “I’ll cum so deep into you that you’ll feel sperm in your stomach.”

Frank shuttered, his cock still hard from not getting to finish a second time earlier, “Fuck yeah,” He whines as Danny pulls his flaccid self out and begins to stroke his dick again, Danny’s young stamina responds accordingly and he’s hard after only a bit of finger fucking that Frank enjoys thoroughly.

The smaller man moans loudly when Danny shoved himself back into Frank’s hole. “Scream for me,” Danny smirked under his mask and Frank did.

Frank’s toes curled as Danny found his prostate again and he wailed, which Danny was pretty sure alerted at least one of the other killers.

“I’m going to fuck you so deep,” Danny grit his teeth in his excitement and Frank made a pleasured groaned.

“D-do it you coward,” Frank managed, pulling down Danny’s hood so he could grab hair harshly, “Cum inside me,” Frank whispered before crying out at a particularly good, sharp thrust. Yet, it quickly turned into ‘fuck yeah’s, ‘fill me up’s, and cries of ‘oh! Deeper’.

Right before Danny came, he forced his mask up and kissed Frank stupid. The Legion came on to his hoodie as Danny held his hand and face and came deep inside the other man.

When Danny pulled out and rolled off, Frank stretched himself out, then rolled over to Danny and helped him slip his mask back down. “Thank you,” Frank said before realizing Danny was still holding his hand. It was sweet.

“You’re a good fuck buddy,” Danny said and Frank knew by the sound of his voice that he was smiling.

“Thanks, I’ve fucked a lot,” Frank responded, scratching his face and noticing that he needed to relocate his own mask, “Well, a lot is kind of skewed. I’ve fucked you a lot.” Frank smiled at Danny, who shuffled his mask back up to look down at him, smiling as well. Danny was a little saner than the rest of the psychopaths Frank had to usually deal with.

“Does this mean I get to kiss you again or is this an omen of death?” Frank joked, already moving up to engage in a kiss.

Danny happily accepted the kiss, “It could easily be both.”


End file.
